Earthquake
by SynthMyRide
Summary: Unfinished- Squall/Vincent. Summary: Vincent Valentine is an instructor for the eager new members of SeeD. Squall is a handsome student who, of course, would catch the eye of anybody... including his mentor. Shonen-ai/Yaoi. I don't own FFVIII or VII.
1. Part I Chapter 1: The Beginning

Long-ass A/N: **YOU CAN SKIP THIS!** I am beginning this now because there is a lack of SquallVincent and it's a pairing that deserves it's recognition for sure. Vincent's character isn't as he would normally appear in other fiction. I made him to look as his Turk self and not as his materia-injected monster self. (either of which is very attractive but I'd prefer the latter for this story anyway. It's professional.) Also, the title (in case you were wondering) comes from a song by The Used of the same title. Lyrics:

She had an earthquake on her mind  
I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind  
and knew the world was crashing down around her  
I sink now to the ocean floor  
because I know we are more but I've made this mess  
I've built this fire, are you still mine?

cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

She had an earthquake on her mind  
apparently the kind that would bury us alive  
by putting all this weight on us forever  
I lie here on the ocean floor  
Broken castle by the shore and I made this mess  
I built this fire, are you still mine?

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Let me save us  
I've slaughtered us, I've murdered our love  
I can taste it, this blood in my mouth  
This knife in my lungs  
Have I murdered our love?  
Have I murdered our love?

Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Cause baby I'm not all right when you  
Cause baby I'm not all right when you go  
I'm not fine, Please be all mine  
I never want you to go because I am all yours so please be all mine.

Please be all mine

* * *

THE ACTUAL STORY:

Today I graduate as a student of the Garden and become a SeeD. I stood proudly and saluted Headmaster Cid as did my fellow successful examinees around me. I was nominated rank 10 and praised immensely.

It was all very quick and painless.

A shake of the hand and a word or two of congratulations as Cid walked on through the ranks.

"Your first mission will begin tomorrow. Squall, Zell, Seifer; your instructor is Vincent Valentine." Cid gestured to the back of the room. We broke formation to turn as the man he had addressed entered.

His hair was raven feather black and his bangs on the right side fell a bit into his eyes which were a luminescent crimson. His skin was pale and he wore a dark suit. About his waist was a belt and holster where a gun was resting at his side.

I watched him closely.

Vincent looked our group over and we saluted him uniformly.

He smirked at me… _just_ me. I gave a start and caught myself from falling out of line. I furrowed my brow at him. Then I felt heat rush to my face and I blushed. I averted my eyes to just over his head. _What was that about?_ I wondered.

Then he continued on as if nothing had happened. I stared curiously at the man and he began a pace.

"We are being dispatched into the small city of Timber where we will aid a young vigilante group in bringing about the city's independence." Vincent informed, "You will receive details upon transport tomorrow. Be prepared to embark by 0600 hours."

Another salute.

"Dismissed."

We slouched from our attention and the others exited quickly. I hadn't noticed the equally hesitant instructor beside me until I accidentally glanced up and caught his eye again as I was heading for the door. He smiled at me. I looked around and realized we were alone.

"Squall, was it?" He asked. I'd stopped walking.

"Sir." I nodded. He was really close. I couldn't tell if he was moving in or if I was, or if perhaps we were magnetizing towards each other for some strange, otherworldly reason. His crimson eyes were brilliant so close to my own. I stared awkwardly.

"The highest rank of the group," He continued, "Skilled _and_ cute." He absently smiled to the side.

"N-nani?" _Cute? Is that what he just said?_ His smile widened and his hand reached up swiftly, catching my chin between his slender fingers. I gasped but did nothing to stop him. My mind stopped functioning and decided to give in to whatever the man desired.

He pulled my face up to his and kissed me. My eyes shot wide open in a panic and I instantly shoved him back. My hand slapped over my mouth as if it were a barricade.

"You're… you're a man!" I shouted.

"Squall," He chuckled, "I believe I'm aware of that." His delicate, spidery hand covered his lips to catch his laughter. "Adorable." He said quietly to himself and then left me there in the headmaster's chamber.

I stood alone.

Confused.

I was startled and retreated but… did I really hate that? I shook my head and made my way towards my dorm. _Whatever… he's like twice my age! Old perv… disgusting. I can't believe Cid would let someone like that in this Garden._

When I reached my room I relaxed on my bed only to have more thoughts of the occurrence obscure my slumber and penetrate my dreams. _I'm going to have to be on a mission with this guy. Damn! what's going on?_

***

The next morning I awoke to my alarm vigilantly blaring it's repetitious howl in my ear. I slammed it with a fist and the machine silenced. Groaning at the hour, I still managed to dress quickly and meet for the rendezvous at the front gate.

Zell and Seifer were already present. I stood in silence as we awaited our instructor. Zell attempted to make conversation but Seifer and I ignored the effort well enough.

"SeeD members, let's get to it." Vincent appeared behind us and waved us to follow as he walked through our group.

We obeyed like the trained militia we were and briskly strode down the hall to the parking garage. Vincent gestured us all into an armored vehicle and we took seats inside.

He explained the situation on the way. I avoided eye contact with him and hoped he wouldn't address it. _He wouldn't bring it up in front of everyone would he? Hopefully not. But what do I have to be ashamed of?_

_After all, _he_ kissed_ me_._

"We are to locate the resistance and aid them in anyway necessary to achieve their freedom. It's a vague command but a very important duty." He said, "Just relax until we arrive in Timber."

I took this moment to spare a glance in his direction. Just a quick sweep from his face to a corner of the vehicle. From what I glimpsed he was completely serious and not looking to spare a smirk my way. Was I… disappointed?

_No! He shouldn't have considered my affections in the first place. There's no way I'd…_ I paused in thought and hung my head, thumbing my scar. My ideas and thoughts were all muddled.

It was pretty silent the whole ride. When we arrived in Timber, Vincent announced we were to stay the night at the hotel.

"Squall and I in one room. Zell and Seifer in the other." Vincent said. My breath caught in my throat.

"Whatever…" I managed to come off apathetic about it.

"Aw man!"

"Pipe down, chicken-wuss!"

This was a poor choice in arrangements all around.

Regardless, we filed into our rooms. I stood awkwardly just inside the door as Vincent shut it and turned the lock. _Nothing weird about that… we don't want disturbances…_I headed over to one of the beds and sat on the edge. I stared down at my shoes and kicked them off one at a time.

My right one hit Vincent's ankle as he approached.

"Oh… sorr-" I looked up as I was attempting to apologize and he was on me instantly. His lips pressed to mine and my gasp was lost in his mouth. My limbs were paralyzed. He moved between my legs and pushed me back on the mattress.

His lips moved to my neck. It all happened so fast I didn't know how to react. Or maybe I did but my body refused to respond as such.

"G-get off!" I stammered, wincing as his mouth roamed my skin. The tone wasn't very authoritative. His hand reached up and grasped my own with his soft, slender fingers.

"You're too beautiful." He replied. I blushed madly but shook my head.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, "I-"

My follow-up was swallowed by his warm tongue as it invaded my mouth. I moaned and closed my eyes. Vincent smirked against my lips as he received some satisfaction despite all my previous protesting.

He shoved me further up the bed and flipped me onto my stomach.

"Hey!" My words were soon muffled against the sheets.

"You're going to have to actually put up a fight or I really can't stop." He bit my ear as he whispered such things.

"Vi…Vincent…" He pressed up against me from behind. His hands wrapped around to clasp the bulge in my pants and my own gnarled claw that gripped the sheets forcefully.

"Please… d-don't…" My words were less and less demanding. His hand delved into my pants and I shut my eyes tightly, pretending it wasn't happening. I writhed against the sheets and bit into the fabrics as he worked my hard-on with swift efficiency.

Upon coming I collapsed on my side and panted. I barely opened my eyes a slit to see Vincent tonguing the product of his actions from his hand. I shrunk away from him as he leaned over me to shut out the light.

I felt him nestle in beside me in the darkness, wrapping his arms about me from behind.

I shivered but somehow felt a warmth in his embrace. _He didn't just use me and dispose of me… he didn't even pressure for gratification himself…_

_What am I saying? That was horrible what he just did! No exceptions!_

"Good night, Squall." He cooed. I didn't answer. How could he expect me to?

Still, I found sleep easily with his rhythmic breath in my ear.

***

I awoke slowly; groggily. I sat up and stretched. Vincent wasn't beside me but soon appeared returning from the bathroom. He looked very tired… exhausted even.

"Vincent, sir?" I raised my eyebrows. He smiled gently at the mention of his name.

"Morning, Squall." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked. He laughed and shook his head.

"No, I am simply not a morning person." He revealed. I shifted around so my feet touched the floor and I rubbed my eyes.

"How'd you manage 6:00AM yesterday?" I asked. He smirked and traipsed closer. I went rigid and watched him vividly. He quickly lurched forward, his face in mine, his hands apart- one on the bedside, one slid up my shirt with ease.

My heart encountered a quick fluxgate and I gave a shortened breath against his lips before he kissed me and trailed his fingers up my stomach.

"I had motivation." He said, eyes locking with mine. I couldn't respond. Thankfully there was a knock on the door. Vincent turned for a moment at the sound.

I seized the opportunity and sprinted from the touch of my instructor to the door.

It was Seifer.

"Morning. Ready to go? I can't take Zell's whining anymore." He rolled his eyes. I looked back to my perverted, old roommate and he nodded past me to Seifer.

"We're to meet the resistance group at the train station." He said, pushing through me and heading out the door. I scratched the back of my head as a nervous quirk.

_How can I stop this? Do I… want to? Why am I so reluctant to physically reject him? I mean… I don't like men._

"Squall," Vincent's voice snapped me out of my pensive standing around.

"U-un?"

"Do you intend to join us?" He motioned to Zell and Seifer on either side of him, their distance down the hall already decent.

"Sorry!" I hurried after them. Vincent ruffled my hair as I passed and walked in front of him along with Seifer and Zell. I glared at the childish motion but refrained from addressing it.

I can't act any different than Seifer or Zell would to the contact.

"Whatever…" I mumbled, keeping pace.

Vincent chuckled at my acting.

_This is going to be so awkward._


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

A/N: Thanks for the alerts and favorites. How about some reviews? Haha. It's cool. I'll write anyway because I love this story. There's so much I already wrote and I didn't write it in chapters so I'm finding it difficult to cut it short in places. :P

We arrived at the train station where we were supposed to meet the members of the resistance. A girl, about my age, with relatively long black hair and cute smirk made herself apparent to us with a quick sprint half-way in our direction.

Another boy followed her, less enthusiastically shuffling behind.

She halted before reaching us, however, and called out.

"The forests are all gone!" She shouted.

"But the owls are still around." Vincent replied. _Code. Should've guessed._ The girl giggled in excitement and ran up to us happily.

"Thank goodness you're here! I'm so glad!" She smiled, leaning close to Vincent. The instructor bent away as if polar opposites forced him back.

"We're SeeD. Our obligation is to assist you." Vincent stated the mission and attempted to look professional in the face of one so clearly lacking in formality. We all saluted the girl regardless of the irritancy.

"Right. I'm Rinoa. This here is Watts, he'll explain the situation." She said, offering our attention back to the boy. We turned to whom she addressed as Watts. He motioned for us to follow him without a word.

Perhaps the girl made too much of a scene to negotiate plans outdoors.

Whatever the reason, we were led towards a nearby pub. Rinoa seemed glued to Vincent.

_Not that I was watching him…_

_It's just that it's so obvious…_

_Not that I care…_

_Why am I making excuses even to myself? _

_I'm pathetic._

For all my jumbled thoughts I accidentally bumped into Seifer.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." I said simply. This Vincent has my world all distorted. _I can't focus on a mission and I can't stop staring at him… _

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I snapped back to reality.

"Would you care to go back to the hotel and rest? I wouldn't mind dismissing you if you're too distracted for this mission." Vincent calmly asked.

"I-I'm not distracted. I'm fine. I'm ready." I nodded despite my feelings. Vincent smiled.

"Please." He nodded to Watts. Watts gathered us into a circle and began to explain his and Rinoa's plan.

The president needs to be assassinated. To do so we must infiltrate his manor and discretely dispose of him. Zell and Seifer are the execution team. Rinoa and I are the disguised, incognito recons while Vincent and Watts are guards or "watchmen".

I was set up to be the secretary of defense from Galbadia: Calloway. Rinoa is my Timber escort. We will gain access to the main chamber and relay the camera positions and bugs to Vincent and Watts who will disable them or find a blind spot for Seifer and Zell.

All the way to the president's room, the sequence will take place. Then we eliminate the head man himself.

We separated and Rinoa and I began our recon. I dressed in a new suit and Rinoa in a straight-skirted dress. For all her goofy persona and flirtatious attitude, when it came to the actual mission she seemed rather confident and concentrated.

We approached the gate and surprisingly made it through easily. Rinoa spoke into a headset, appearing to only be an assistant busy with her ear piece and making secretarial judgments.

In reality she spoke in codes to administer the information needed regarding the possible problems the execution team may face. We made it to the presidential office without much hassle and Vincent and Watts conveyed Zell and Seifer's positions were easily obtained as well.

"This isn't right…" I said quietly as yet another official passed us without second thought. Rinoa nodded to me.

"Vincent, I'd like you on stand by near the main office. This seems wrong." She then put up her ear piece and we entered the office.

The president sat there behind a desk. I shut the door behind us and he glanced up at the intrusion.

"Evening sir." We just have to stall until the execution team arrives. _Shouldn't be too long._

"Who are you?" He asked.

"He's Secretary of Defense in Galbadia, General Calloway." Rinoa spoke on my behalf. He gave us curious looks.

"And why are you here?" Suddenly the door burst open and Zell and Seifer stormed in. Seifer drew his gun blade and Zell swarmed the president, locking him in a tight hold behind his head.

"Ah… assassins? No, you're SeeD."

He's not surprised? At the least you'd think he'd be afraid for his life. But no, he sat with an unnatural placidity. Even as Seifer readied his gun blade the man never flinched.

_Something is very wrong_.

Seifer's gun blade swung with conviction but halted just short of the president's nose.

"Seifer?" I called, "Kill him!"

There was a brief moment of stillness during which we all waited expectantly, not exactly sure of what was really happening.

Seifer seemed to break out of his haze and swung again but not at the president.

Zell barely had time to thrust the president away and duck beyond the blade's reach.

"What are you doing?" Zell screamed. Seifer stumbled back and turned around drunkenly. I stared at his disoriented, glazed eyes. The president made a run for it as Seifer's gun blade trailed the ground; tearing up the carpet and swerving in jagged rows.

A gunshot in the midst of the chaos and the president fell dead.

We all jumped, startled. Vincent pocketed the smoking mouth of his gun.

"He's not the president." He said. I turned back and saw Seifer sprinting at me. I managed to gain feeling in my stunned legs enough to trip back a few steps as he sliced through the space in front of him. The sword's blade cut across my chest and I stumbled backwards.

Seifer was relentless and charged again. Vincent intervened and with a quick spinning kick he pinned Seifer to the floor, face under foot. He shoved the gun barrel into his throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vincent shouted. Seifer's eyes shut tight and then relaxed in a peaceful sort of way like in slumber. Vincent knelt and checked his pulse. "Passed out…" He concluded and then summoned Zell to him.

The loyal SeeD sprinted up and saluted.

"Keep him restrained. I doubt he'll wake up but disarm him and take him back to the hotel. All of you, to the hotel- Now!" He ordered. Everyone snapped into action under his strict direction.

I did my best to hurry along and clutched the bleeding slice in my chest and winced as I staggered- trying to find my feet. Vincent walked over to me and gripped my arm firmly, hoisting me up and supporting me against his side.

"How'd you know… that wasn't the president?" I asked with difficulty.

"You're hurt." He ignored my question and leaned to examine my wound.

"What's wrong with Seifer?" I shoved him back.

"Let's get you back to our room and I'll find some gauze-"

"Vincent!" I shouted but regretted it soon after. The strain from my breath tore at the seams of the wound. I slipped from Vincent's careful grasp and fell to my knees gasping in pain. Vincent quickly rushed to my aid.

He helped me back to my feet and assisted my arm about his shoulder. I was lifted into his arms kicking and screaming. He ignored me as he's only done since we met and I was carried back to our room.

***

Rinoa and Watts were next door with Zell and the unconscious Seifer. As we arrived they insisted that we all speak now, but Vincent shunned their proposal and hurried me inside.

I was gently entrusted to the bed's mattress. I squirmed a bit until I found the position where the pain was least irritable.

"I'll be back in a moment with dressings." Vincent excused himself. I watched him leave and quickly sat up, trying to remove my jacket in his absence. The motion of my arms pulled at the skin on my chest. I halted the action immediately.

Vincent returned and set a roll of gauze beside me while shifting me over by means of my legs to access the wound more efficiently.

"Here." He reached out and gently shrugged off my jacket for me. He folded it neatly and set it aside. Now my cotton button up shirt was left. The ripped part was soaked with blood and stuck to my flesh.

Vincent gently undid the buttons and pulled gingerly at the bloody trim. I bit my lip and moved my arms back as he helped off the second layer. He disposed of the shirt and returned to me with some peroxide and a cloth.

He gently touched the cloth with damped edges to the wound. I winced and my body tensed as the cool air stung where the moist rag touched.

His left hand touched my shoulder softly.

"If the pain gets to be too much, let me know." He said.

"I'm fine…" I assured smugly. He continued to clean the cut and I felt guilty about my rudeness. Still I denied myself the possibility of an apology.

He then unraveled the gauze and proceeded to wrap my chest in the fabric. His hands were nimble and tender. He clipped the patch together in the back and checked his work.

Content with the job, he stood and sighed.

"You should rest. I'll run discussion next door and-"

"No!" I shouted, "Don't leave me out of this! I'm not down for the count, it's just a scratch. I can still be a part of this mission. Please."

"For you, rest now and discussion later." Vincent said sternly. The glare he gave me was silencing. I sighed and lay back against the pillow. "I'll be back shortly."

I was frustrated and decided to pout around until he got back. What was even more frustrating though, was that he was right. I needed rest. Out of spite I tried to resist the oncoming daze of slumber but it consumed me regardless of my wants.

I took a nap. I hadn't realized how tired I really was until I actually awoke around ten o'clock.

There was a new pressure in the bed beside me.

Vincent had joined me at some point during my nap. I noticed my body was still isolated.

_So… he made no move to hold me…_

_He's worried?_

He doesn't want to hurt me in my current state... I never thanked him for all of his kindness today. _I suppose I should do that now before it gets too late. But what would I say? How should I thank him?_

_What would a good boyfriend do?_

_Not that I am his boyfriend… we're not… I'm not…I mean- whatever he would call it…_

I stared at the blackness in front of me for a moment longer and then faintly whispered his name. It still managed to catch his attention.

"Un? You feeling better? How's the gauze holding out? Do you need me to re-dress the wound?" Vincent sat up slightly, turning on the light in his anxious flurry. I tried not to smile at his incessant questioning. I rolled so I lay on my back, his face now visible in the small orb of light the pitiful lamp offered.

"No, I'm fine. I just wanted to… thank you…" He deserves my thanks. He's been considerate and worried all this time. He helped me. _I just want to…_

Before I even knew what the hell I was doing, I reached up with a swift hand behind his head and pulled him into a kiss.

As quickly as I began the lip lock, I ended it, blushed, and rolled under the covers in a distraught little ball. _Whhhhyyy did I dooo that?! Sure he saved me and cared for me as a good friend would but I don't need to give that old perv any ideas!_

There was silence and stillness. Then the covers were ripped from my shamed face and I stared up at Vincent. He was smiling.

"Nani?!" I snapped. He just smiled wider and turned out the light. I felt his body against mine now. The warmth was comforting and my tattered body relaxed into his languidly. I felt the slightest brush of hand to my arm.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked.

"…No." I shook my head, trying not to appear satisfied. He kissed the back of my neck right at the nape. I shut my eyes and ignored it. I fell asleep shortly thereafter.

I'm too embarrassed to admit what I dreamt of.


	3. Chapter 3: Immerse

A/N- So this chapter's pretty adult. Not that the others were severely lacking in boy on boy but seriously.

* * *

When I awoke I was still trapped in Vincent's embrace. The snug warmth was almost enough to keep me locked in his arms but I felt a refusal rise up in my stomach, almost like bile.

Convinced I shouldn't allow this, I slid my feet over first and then slowly wormed my way free. I stood and noticed the severe aches stressing from my chest as I straightened my spine.

I touched the crusty gauze lightly in examination. It was spotted with blotches of rusty brown with healed blood beginning to scab.

I quickly looked to Vincent who was now shifting a bit in the absence of something to grasp.

_I'll take care of it._

I walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror cabinet. The gauze sat in there upon a shelf. I seized it and set it on the counter, then closed the cabinet again. My hands sifted along my back, searching for the clasp binding my bandages.

I found it and removed it. The strips of cloth came loose at once and fell to the floor about my ankles.

I stared at myself in the mirror.

"How many scars will I suffer?" I muttered to myself, degrading the image reflected back at me as an ugly mimic.

Some more of the more shallow parts of the cut had been scabbed but most of it was still an open wound. The air stung my freshly renewed slit.

I inhaled sharply through my teeth and grabbed the roll of gauze in reaction.

"You'll need help with that." I whirled around in a panic and saw Vincent in the doorway.

"Sorry…" I hung my head, "I didn't-"

"You needn't apologize for anything," he said, waving away my words as he approached. I backed up into the sink and clutched the counter with my fingers. He laughed at my reaction, "What? Are you suddenly afraid of me?" He asked.

"No," I replied, averting my eyes again and staring hard in avoidance of that gorgeous ruby stare. That was lie. I was afraid, but not of him necessarily. Maybe… us.

_Since he came along I've had such strange thoughts and feelings._

"You're bleeding," Vincent said and took another step forwards. As I continued gazing down in silence, his head came into view despite how close my chin was to my chest. I gasped in a startled jolt and he placed his hands over my own as they clung to the sink's edge even tighter.

His lips pressed to my chest, right across the severed skin. His tongue traced the crevice and he licked the pool of blood from its source.

I bit my lip and welded my eyes shut. It didn't hurt at all… it was… just so… pleasurably erotic.

I prayed for him to cease soon, in spite of the pleasure- or perhaps in full awareness of it.

He did so.

I panted, finally able to recall the concept of breathing. Vincent took the gauze and began to re-apply it to my chest.

He finished by clipping the back together and kissed my nape like a finishing touch as he had last night. I shrugged into myself and held my naked arms close at the elbows as if it would deter him.

It was a laughable attempt.

He ran his fingers through the back of my hair and then forced my face towards his with a taut grip on the strands and a swift pull.

My stunned features and open mouth were met with agile lips. I went weak with what I felt was near perfection in the moment and we sank to the floor, my body being pulled back into his.

"I love you," He said softly. The words were spoken so smoothly and effortlessly in his low-toned voice. It was heavenly and yet startling. My eyes shot open upon hearing them.

I stared hard at his relaxed eyelids before he opened them again to witness my surprise. He kissed me again and again as his arms wrapped around me.

"I love you." He whispered it every chance he got. He finally halted his kisses and I turned my face away towards the sink.

I stared at the floor tiles. "Squall, I love you."

_What is he saying? He doesn't know me. Does he expect a response? How can I reply to those words if even he doesn't realize the power of them? It's not like it's a passing phrase and he seems serious…_

He thumbed the pale palm of my hand delicately and my slender fingers coiled about the rough digit.

"I… w-what are we?" I somehow managed to ask, "Lovers?"

"Is that what you're choosing to call it?" He chuckled. The laughter put me off and I spiraled directly into a fowl mood.

"Don't mock me!" I instantly scrambled to get away, "Let go!"

"Never, my lover." He kissed my ear. I persisted in my struggle until Vincent feared the gauze wouldn't hold and was reluctantly forced to release me. I stormed into the other room and grabbed my jacket off of the chair as I walked past.

I was pulling it on when Vincent strode briskly after me and shoved me against the dresser by my hips.

"What are you-" He was on his knees in a second and his mouth was pressed to my naval. Soft lips pursed about the tender skin there egging on my heart to pump out blood at a rate I didn't know was possible.

The flow of it all seemed concentrated below my belt where his hands were occupied.

He tongued lower and my legs were beginning to feel absent. The jacket slipped from my numbing fingers. "Vi-Vin… ssstop." It was useless. I was fading away to all of the pleasure.

_I'm so powerless._

My pants and underwear were shoved down in the front just enough to expose what he desired of me. His eyes engaged mine, shocking me, paralyzing me with that beautiful crimson stare!

My nails dug into the dresser's wood as they had the sink's enamel just moments before. The joints of my fingers ached from the pressure but I couldn't ease the tension. Vincent kissed me… there, below the naval at the very throbbing source of the numbness in my body. Then I was taken into his mouth.

I couldn't stop the moan as it escaped my lips. It crippled my resolve and I let my animalistic grunts of euphoria permeate.

"Uh… oh… g-god- Vincent…" I couldn't cease the flow of carnal, disconnected phrases. It felt too good. I was all his in this action. Or is he showing me he's all mine?

His tongue swirled about my girth and his tonsils batted the head favorably. His mouth moved back and forth, leaving a glossy sheen of saliva upon me.

This couldn't go on much longer.

As I suspected, I lost it and came straight down his throat. As soon as Vincent slowly slipped free of my now flaccid member, I fell into him.

I hit my knees to the floor and collapsed in his arms.

He embraced my exhausted body and I waited for the waves of tremulous pleasure to subside. He assisted my pants back to their position about my waist and licked his lips thoroughly.

I felt helpless.

Yet as Vincent smiled at me, I buried my face in his shirts again as his happiness synchronized with my own emotions. It was like a yawn that couldn't be swallowed, once your counterpart stretched and sighed, wide-mouthed you were inevitably going to emit a reply.

Vincent attempted to wriggle his way to the side and see my reaction but I gripped his suit as fiercely, if not more-so, as I had the dresser's ledge.

A knock on the door interrupted the placid moment and Vincent finally released me to answer the call.

I leaned against the wooden dresser and rested my temple on one of the metal handles as I shut my eyes and panted lightly through the sweat and tingling sensations left over from the activity.

"Vincent!" I heard Rinoa's voice and instantly spun around, very quickly for my current state. I saw her embrace him and hold tight even as she moved back to speak more. "It seems Seifer's back to his usual self. Timber has momentarily achieved independence and it's all as you said! Domo! Domo! Domo!" She lunged at him and leaped up for a…

Kiss?!

I sprang to my feet and was about to protest when Vincent slapped a hand to her mouth.

"I _really_ wouldn't do that." He smiled politely, shoving her face away before removing his hand. I calmed.

_What's wrong with me?_

_Am I… jealous?_

"We'll be heading back to the Garden if you don't require anymore assistance." Vincent said. Rinoa hesitated as if attempting to formulate a need. Zell and Seifer assembled outside about her.

"Squall." Vincent beckoned as he returned to the bedside and took up his shoes. I traipsed over, seizing my jacket and buckling my pants as I fell in behind the others who began to make their leave.

"But… but…" Rinoa looked to Vincent sadly, pleadingly.

Vincent stood, shoes-tied and hair pushed aside behind his ear in a suave gesture of untroubled coolness.

"Farewell Rinoa." Vincent smiled a cheeky smirk.

_Yes, good riddance._

_***_

Cid assembled our group for a debriefing in his office. We filed up and saluted as routine would imply. Vincent stepped forward and gave a little speech on our behalf.

"They reacted well to the orders given and handled the situations presented to the best of their abilities." Vincent said as if reading the statement from a card but with a sort of solemn air about his diction.

_Must be a standard comment for instructors. Boring, maybe?_

"Congratulations then. You are no longer in need of an instructor." Cid said, turning to us. I gave a start.

What?

"You all are on your own- of course aside from the squad leader…" Cid raise his eyebrows towards Vincent.

_No longer in need of an instructor?_

"I nominate Squall." Vincent pointed, "He has drive and authority. I believe the others will consent?"

"Yeah!"

"He's worthy, I guess." Zell and Seifer nodded.

"Very well. Squall, you're rank is now 12- squad leader." He smiled as if this were a proud moment. I saluted but couldn't erase my concern. My peripheral was glaring at Vincent with such force I wondered if he could tell.

"Say farewell to your instructor and be off to your dorms." Cid commanded.

We all saluted one last time and then dispersed. Zell and Seifer gave short handshakes or salutes to Vincent and went on their way.

I couldn't think of anything to do. A handshake seemed hardly the farewell either of us would deem appropriate.

_Am I never to see him again?_

One sad glance to another and Vincent turned from me without a word.

_No, I have to!_

I hurried before he reached the elevator and seized Vincent by the arm. I hadn't prepared anything to say in that moment so I stared dumbly at his patient ruby eyes and then released him and slouched sadly.

_Why would he stay behind for some dumb kid?_

Vincent grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his arms.

I buried my head in the crook of his neck and hid there. I didn't want to leave his embrace.

"I love you," he said shakily. My teeth grinded and I became furious.

I shoved him off.

_That has to be a lie. That's such a lie_.

I stormed into the elevator and only hesitated once as I glimpsed the tears streaming down Vincent's face. The utter sadness he felt was worse than anything I'd ever witnessed.

I started to feel the tears welling up in empathy and similar pain but forced them to hold until the doors shut.

_If he loved me, he'd stay. _

_He's just an old perv…_


End file.
